


My Star in The Sky

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Conspiracy theorist Pidge, Cute, Fun, Hunk is a sweetheart, Lance is a star, M/M, Rating May Change, Shiro is human, Stars, but not exactly the plot just sort of the idea, coffee shop AU, conspiracy theorist keith, i cant tag stuff for the life of me, i cant tell you how much i love the idea of this, loosly based on the movie stardust, sorta - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Shiro has a normal life, he has a great job, a great house, and a great dog named Sprinkles. But hs normal life changes when he wishes upon a shooting star that ends up meeting a beautiful guy who claims to be the very same star himself.





	My Star in The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> https://marshmallowartbunny-love-me.tumblr.com  
> Check out my Tumblr!!!

Shiro sat on the back porch of his home that faced the woods, looking up at the sky. His life was great he had a great job, a great house, and a great dog named Sprinkles. But yet he felt like he was missing something. Something important and because of that, he couldn't help but feel depressed.

“Hy Shiro, you should come in, it's getting late.” Shiro's brother, Keith, stepped through the sliding glass door.

“In a minute the stars are pretty tonight.” he smiles up at him and with that, he walked back inside.

Shiro looked back up at the sky, he had always loved the stars and planets. He took astronomy in college but that didn't really take him far. After college, he got a job at a cafe called “Cafe Arus” a cute little mom and pop owned business. He was thrust into reality when he saw a shooting star fall from the sky.

Taking a deep breath Shiro made a wish, “I upon… to figure out what's missing…” he grabbed his chest with his prosthetic.

But the shooting star didn't disappear from the sky, instead, it started to get closer to the earth. Shiro stood up as fast as he could, “what the…!?” then the star crashed to the earth in the trees and the power went out.

Keith stomped outside into the now tense scenes “what the hell did you do?!?”

Keith do you have a flashlight?” Shiro asked keeping a leveled head, Keith glared at him and handed him the flashlight and Shiro took off running towards the fallen star.

“Where the hell do you think you're going!!” Keith yelled stepping off the porch.

“Stay there, I'll be back!” Shiro called disappearing into the woods.

“So this was your fault!!” Keith called back but Shiro didn't really hear him.

Shiro ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He stumbled on a few roots and branches scattered here and there until he reached a clearing that had a huge crater smack dab in the middle of it. 

“Wow…” Shiro said admiring the size of the hole, he decided to get closer. But when he did he saw a guy lying in the smoldering hole. “Oh my god!” he rushed towards the figure, “are you alright?!” 

The guy stirred in his sleep, he opened his eyes slightly looking up at Shiro he smiled a little then closed his eyes again. Shiro picked him up and throw him over his shoulders, he began to run home. 

When he reached his house, Keith was sitting on the step waiting for him. “There you are, where have you- who the hell it that!?” 

“Shhh, you'll wake him… I found him in a crater in the woods…”

“Doesn't mean you should carry him home with you!!”

“I couldn’t just leave him,” Shiro said walking past Keith.

“Where are you going now?” Keith said following him.

“To lay him on my bed.”

“What!” Shiro was walking towards his room leaving Keith behind. 

Shiro laid the stranger down and the guy curled in on himself looking comfortable. Shiro sat next to the bed just staring at him, “what am I doing?” he asked himself as he crawled forward a bit. The stranger's face scrunched up a bit like he had a bad dream, without thinking Shiro placed his hand on his forehead, the stranger let out a sigh of relief as his face softened. 

Shiro took a better look at his new guest, he wore a light blue cloth wrapped around his body loosely, his sun-kissed skin was soft to the touch that had light freckles here and there. Shiro subconsciously smiled. 

“You enjoying your new friend?” Shiro jumped away from the stranger and looked behind him to see Keith leaning against the door frame with a small smirk on his face. 

“I-i-it's not l-like that!” Shiro said in a rush, stuttering up a storm. 

“Sure, so what are we gonna do with him?” Keith said walking closer to the two.

“I'll take him to the hospital tomorrow…”

“What happened to him?”

“When I went to go investigate what happened there was a huge crater and he was just in the middle of it…”

“DO YOU THINK HE'S AN ALIEN!!”

"What no!”

"I'm gonna say he's an alien till proven otherwise!” Keith said while walking off.

Shiro looked back to the guy, “who are you?”

“Oh by the way” Keith popped his head back into Shiro's room, “get some sleep, you look like crap.”

“I will as long as you do too, you look worse.” Shiro smiled.

“Ha ha very funny!” Keith said leaving the room.

Finally alone, Shiro looked back to the stranger, he stayed like that for about a minute then he passed out with his head on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea during a test and this is what it was!  
> but if you love Shance and angst I have something for you!!  
> go here  
> v  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10629477/chapters/23513736  
> I will update soon I've just been super busy!


End file.
